


Movie Night

by thunderwear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, They're all dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwear/pseuds/thunderwear
Summary: Keith has been crushing on Lance for forever and everyone knows but Lance. What happens when he accidentally confesses?





	

Keith was always bitter.

Well, actually that wasn't necessarily true. Keith was usually bitter.

Not about life or school or his family or anything that he would understandably be bitter about. Oh no, Keith was bitter over one particular person. A person named Lance McClain.

He did have ample reason to be bitter about Lance. Lance was annoying and dramatic and loud. But he wasn't bitter over those things.

He was bitter because he had a big fat crush on Lance and Lance, despite all his annoying qualities was always in a relationship.

He always had a his fingers laced with a beautiful girl's or his arm around a cute boy's shoulder. He was free with his actions and never minded pressing a small kiss to the lips of whoever he was dating.

It was frustrating. Especially since Keith wanted to be the one to hold Lance's hand and have his arm around his shoulder and kiss so sweetly.

He was not above venting to Pidge about it.

"Pidge!" He whined out as he sat with his face down on a library table.

Pidge let out an uninterested grunt.

"Why does he have to be so cute," he whined, "He's so obnoxious with his stupid face and those shoulders. It's not fair."

Pidge rolled her eyes as she kept typing on her laptop.

"Why can't he just get over himself?"

Hunk chose this moment to drop down in a chair at the table. "Is Keith mooning over Lance again?" he asked.

Keith popped his head up and glared at Hunk. "If you are just going to make fun I will leave," he said.

Hunk held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, dude. You're the one being pathetic not me," he said.

Keith dropped his head back to the table with a groan.

Hunk turned his attention back to Pidge. "You coming over for movie night tonight?"

Pidge peered over the top of her laptop. "Do I look like I have time to come to movie night?" She asked.

"So that's a yes, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's a yes," she said focusing back in on her laptop.

"What about you, Keith? You coming?" Hunk asked.

"You said it yourself, I'm pathetic and Lance is going to be there, so what do you think?" He asked, voice muffled by the table.

"Great!" Hunk exclaimed, getting up from the table, "I'll see you guys at 9!"

Keith just let out another groan.

-0-

Come nine, Keith was feeling a little jittery. Not for any real reason, he was just feeling nervous about movie night. So nervous he almost chickened out and texted Hunk that he wasn't coming, but he had already promised to drive Pidge.

When they got there, Hunk and Lance wrestling over the remote and shouting at each other. They abruptly pulled apart when Keith and Pidge walked in and Lance smiled brightly.

"Hey guys," he said running over to them, "Will you help us settle something?"

Pidge and Keith looked at each other skeptically while Lance continued.

"Hunk says he gets the remote because I always pause the movie too many times to talk, but I think I should get the remote because Hunk always falls asleep during the movie. Please tell him I get the remote!"

Pidge rolled her eyes and made her way into the kitchen. "Not my problem."

Keith looked back and forth between Hunk and Lance who were both staring at him expectantly. "Lance has a point," he cautiously.

Lance let out a shout and grabbed the remote from where it had dropped onto the floor.

Hunk scoffed. "You're only saying that because you have a-" he slapped his hands over his mouth as Keith glared viciously at him.

Lance stopped his rejoicing. "What does Keith have?" He asked.

"Nothing, just an inside joke," Hunk said with a nervous laugh.

Lance shrugged. "Whatever, let's get this show on the road. It's time for some Aladdin!"

It took a while for them all to get settled in their seats. Keith's stomach fluttered when he waled into the room after getting himself a drink to find that the only open seat was right next to Lance on the love seat.

They settled in and started the movie and 20 minutes in, Lance nudged Keith and pointed over to Hunk. "Told you he'd be asleep," he whispered before settling back in, a little closer to Keith this time.

By the time the credits were rolling, Hunk was snoring and Pidge had dropped over onto Hunk's side and was also fast asleep.

Lance got up and put the movie back in its case before sitting back down. "I hate to wake them up," he said.

Keith just nodded in agreement.

"Let's just talk for a while and let them sleep," lance suggested quietly, "We haven't just talked for a while."

Keith was happy to agree and so they talked. They talked about classes and their families and just about everything under the sun.

"So," Lance drawled, "Do you have any crushes?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Keith felt his cheeks burning. "Why do you ask that?" he asked.

Lance shrugged. "Just wondering."

Keith took a deep breath. "Actually I do have a crush on someone."

Lance's eyes widened. "Really," he asked, "I didn't think you'd actually tell me!"

Keith gave a small shrug. "It's not like telling you would make any difference," he said, "Besides, he's in a relationship."

"I feel you, man," Lance said, "I have been crushing on this one boy for like 2 years, but apparently he likes someone else."

Keith stopped. "Wait, I thought you were dating Nyma," he said.

"Nope," Lance said, popping the 'p', "That ship has sailed, thankfully."

"Oh," Keith mused, "Then I guess my crush is not in a relationship." It took him a beat to register what he had said and when he did, his eyes snapped up to Lance's who was staring at him in shock. "Um, I mean-"

"Keith," Lance interrupted, "Do you- are you-" He paused. "Did I hear you right? Do you have a crush on me?"

Keith felt himself start to panic. "I think I should leave," he said, getting up from his seat. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Apparently I was wrong earlier," Lance said.

Keith dropped back down into his seat when Lance gave a small tug at his wrist. "Huh?"

Lance looked him straight in the eye. "I was wrong when I said my crush likes someone else. Apparently he likes me back."

Keith was confused. "What are you-?"

Lance leaned in close. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Keith gasped and his eyes locked with Lance's. "Yes please," he breathed.

Lance slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Keith's. He kept a soft pressure as he brought his hand up to cradle Keith's jaw and the other around to grab at the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Keith groaned as Lance changed the angle of the kiss and deepened it, running his tongue lightly over the seam in Keith's lips.

They sprung apart quickly when a loud snore erupted from Pidge's mouth across the room.

They stared at Pidge who just snuggled closer to Hunk before they look back at each other.

"Was that alright?" Lance asked.

Keith let out a small laugh. "More than alright, I'd say." he said quietly.

Lance brought his face close to Keith again. "Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Only if you kiss me again," he said.

And so Lance did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting. Also where are Shiro, Allura, and Coran? IDK. I'm so tired.


End file.
